


Forty-Eight

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dorks in Love, Fluff, High School, M/M, One Shot, Student Sam, Teacher Dean, Unrelated Winchesters, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Dean Singer asked Sam to stay after class when he received a bad grade in a test.





	Forty-Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple oneshot I did today. Not planning to continue it. I'll be uploading another story tomorrow! Don't know if it'll be wincest or J2 though. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Dean Singer gave back the tests his students took last week. A few girls checked him out as he walked by passed them, which was a little uncomfortable, but nothing unusual.

"Good job, everybody. Most of you did excellent, however a few of you did not so good." He passed by his favorite student, Sam Winchester, and put his test on his desk without as so much as looking at him.

Sam eyed his test, his grade bolded in red:  _48_. Of course. Then he raised an eyebrow when he saw little hearts and swirls around his name. A smiley face winking at him was also drawn. How original?

"I didn't know you do scribbles around your name, Sam," Michelle— his only friend in that class— sneered, turning around and grabbing the test to glance closely. "How very girly of you, Samantha!"

Just as Sam was about to tell her something, he heard Dean cleared his throat upon hearing that  _remark_. Sam took a quick glimpse at Dean's face before he continued walking forward, catching pink circles formed on his freckled cheeks. Sam bit his lips so he wouldn't smirk, instead he focused on Michelle's mocking.

"Mr. Winchester, I need you to stay after class," Dean said as he sat back down on his desk. He didn't gaze at Sam. He couldn't. 

Some students let out scornful laughs and snickers towards Sam. What did Sam do? He merely rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, Sir." Sam could hear the whispers of 'again' and 'what did he do this time'.

"Enough, class!" Dean snapped, and just like that the students shut up. "Instead of being nosy, why don't you all study for tomorrow's pops quiz?" The class groaned and grumbled on how the teacher was unfair. Dean grinned in satisfaction.

Right on cue, the bell rang, prompting everybody to get their backpacks and leave the classroom.  _All except Sam_. Once everyone was gone, Dean closed the door and covered the screen with construction paper and tape.

"Alone at last," Dean smirked.

Sam smiled. Leave it to his boyfriend to be dorky.

"So what's with the hearts?" Sam asked, folding his arms. "Doodling your love for me?"

"I thought it was cute at that time," he admitted with a shrug. He padded towards Sam, then snaked his arms around him. Even though Sam was young, he was very tall; almost near Dean's height for a seventeen year old. No doubt he was going to outgrow Dean.

"Dean, you embarrassed me… again." Sam sighed. "Now people are going to assume that I draw girly love notes." He squeezed Dean's middle and pulled him closer to his body. Their backs hit against the chalkboard.

"I heard what that girl in front of you said," Dean chuckled, enjoying the warmth between their bodies. "Be happy I didn't do a cheesy poem in the test." He was tempted to, though.

Suddenly, Sam turned them around until Dean was the one under him. Then he narrowed his eyes, and Dean knew that look from anywhere because he had seen it often whenever Sam was annoyed with him.

"Really? A  _48_?" Sam huffed. Seriously, about the stupid test? "That's the lowest grade I've ever gotten in my life, jerk." He leaned towards his neck to give small pecks and licks. Sam loved to taste Dean every chance he got.

"Don't worry. That wasn't your real grade," Dean assured, craning his neck for better access.

"Oh? What did I get then?" Sam knew Dean didn't really fail him. It was all an act— well, excuse so they could meet up together like this. Sadly, they would have to stop for a few weeks since the other students were starting to get suspicious with Sam. How come the smart guy was being kept after class? It made no sense.

"One perfect fucking hundred!" Dean gritted out as Sam's hand slipped inside his shirt, fingers touching his flesh.

Sam hummed. "Are you enjoying this, Dean?"

Dean nearly moaned as Sam said his name in a sultry tone. "Y-Yeah." His fingers gripped onto Sam's floppy hair.

"I can't fuck you right now." Jesus Christ, this kid was going to be the death of him. "But we can do something else to pass the time," he breathed, then rubbed his pelvis against Dean's, cocks grinding together through their pants, creating an incredible friction.

Dean's mouth parted in an 'o' and then he canted his hips as well. He could feel his dick beginning to harden and twitch inside his briefs.

Sam moved away from his neck to grunt. His face was flushed and his eyes were hooded, as if he was in a daze.

"Someone's greedy."

"Can you blame me? I have to watch you for an hour, just sitting there and reading like a goody two-shoes. Pencil in your pretty little mouth. Fucking hot, Sammy." Sam nearly melted when he heard his nickname... that was only reserved for Dean. Dean's lips was ghosting over his, a few centimeters from touching as he said, "And all mine."

"Am I?" Sam batted his eyelashes, teasing his lover.

Dean growled. "Hell yeah! Nobody else. Just me." He glared at Sam with determination before he kissed the life out of him. "If we were at my place I would show you," Dean muttered between kisses, nibbling on his lower lip.

Their moment was over when the bell rang— Dean groaned as he pulled away. "Seriously? That couldn't have been six minutes!"

"Afraid it was," Sam frowned. "Gotta head to the next class. Enjoy your break, Mr. Singer." He kissed Dean at the corner of his lips.

They broke apart, much to their disappointment, and Dean started to walk Sam to the exit. He hated being away from him.

"My place after school?" Dean asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Sam gave him a smile before departing. Dean watched him disappear down the hall. A thought crossed his mind. He wondered if he could give Sam a _lower_ grade on the next exam.


End file.
